


Blood Oath: All Hail The Motherland

by fictyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Prince Choi Beomgyu, rebel kang taehyun, there are guns in this fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictyun/pseuds/fictyun
Summary: Beomgyu holds the pistol firmly against Taehyun's temple, the steel barrel a stark contrast to latter's pale skin."This is the fifth time you’ve pointed a gun at my head." Taehyun mutters neurotically."I know you won’t shoot."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Blood Oath: All Hail The Motherland

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is actually an excerpt from an old draft of mine. i've posted this on twt last year and am only now deciding to post it here as well. i hope u enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it ^^
> 
> \---
> 
> written: 20/06/24  
> posted: 20/10/05

“ _ Please,  _ just say it. Tell me to stop and I'll stop fighting.”

“You're weak, Beomgyu.” Taehyun mutters, head hung low and avoiding Beomgyu’s line of sight.

“You don't mean that.” Beomgyu’s tone is firm, but his heart is wavering. He isn’t sure if he’s saying that to correct Taehyun or to reassure himself.

“You will turn against the emperor for me?” Taehyun questions. His tone is one of disbelief and threading along the edge of scornfulness. “Me, a lowlife—”

“—Don't say that!”

“A rebel to the monarchy— Beomgyu, I am the  _ embodiment  _ of everything your upbringing is against.” Taehyun continues.

“ _ I don't care _ .” Beomgyu laments. He puts emphasis on each word, making sure to get his point across.

“And still, you're willing to forget all that you know because of me?”

“Because I love you.” The words come out soft and pleading from Beomgyu’s mouth. “More than life itself,  _ I love you _ .”

“Don't be foolish.” Taehyun mutters.

Something clicks in Beomgyu’s head and a burst of hurt and frustration surges in him, causing him to point his gun to Taehyun’s head. Taehyun flinches at the knee-jerk reaction but keeps his head down. Beomgyu lets out a sharp gasp at what he just did, but his arm doesn’t move. He’s been trained to handle a firearm from a young age, but it’s only at this moment that he feels vulnerable holding one.

Beomgyu feels his stomach churning and his vision starts to blur at the sides. It’s only then that he registers the hot track of tears falling down his face. He blinks his eyes to force away the tears but it doesn’t stop.

A humourless smile forms on Taehyun’s face but it fades away just as quickly. “Emotions will cause your downfall, Beomgyu.” Even without looking up, he can tell that the latter is crying.

Beomgyu’s face scrunches in agony but he carries on. “All those nights we spent together,” He begins shakily, “Those secrets we shared—”

“There is more to life than silly little secrets—”

“—Tell me,” Beomgyu continues, disregarding Taehyun’s interjection. “Did they mean nothing to you?”

He’s met with silence from the other boy. The room fills with tension and the ringing in Beomgyu’s ears grows louder every second that passes by.

“Please— I don't have to do this,” He’s begging by now. Beomgyu no longer cares about the tears that are falling freely down his cheeks. “Taehyun, tell me. Just tell me it all meant something and I— I'll stop.”

It’s silent again for a moment. The ragged breathing of the two boys is the only thing that could be heard. It feels as though the silence will drag on again but Taehyun finally speaks.

“You'll die.” It’s spoken quietly, barely above a whisper. Taehyun finally lifts his gaze to meet Beomgyu’s eyes.

Beomgyu suppresses a pained cry as he sees that Taehyun’s  face is sunken and neurotic, a clear indication that the other is tired of fighting.

“More than life itself,” Beomgyu affirms, reiterating his previous confession. Hearing Taehyun say those two words was all it took for him to know that he still meant something to the latter. “I'm willing...”

Beomgyu doesn’t finish his sentence but Taehyun understands what he means. There’s a sudden rush of emotion that floods his chest, and it feels as though all the air in his lungs has been knocked out. He shakes his head and wordlessly leans his head against the muzzle of the gun and allows himself to break down.

“No— Taehyun,” Beomgyu moves to pull his arm away but Taehyun keeps his hand in place. “Please.  _ Please _ .”

“I’m not willing.” Taehyun says. He feels wetness roll down the side of his face and he isn’t sure if it’s his sweat or tears. “Can’t let them take you.”

“No!” Beomgyu insists. He tugs at his hand but Taehyun’s grip is strong. “I— I’ll find a way— We can escape or run—”

“No, we can’t.”

“Please, Taehyun.  _ Please _ —”

“You have to let go of me.”


End file.
